All I need is you
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: "If I had abandoned you there, I would never, ever forgive myself for that. I would never be able to be like I am right now. All I was going be is... A total mess, a person with no purpose in life" A League of Legends one shot, featuring mostly CaitlynXVi.


**A small A/N** **This is my very first attempt to write a League of Legends One-Shot. I'm more than welcomed to feedback at the review section.**

 **Also, Caitlyn's surname is not my creation** , **it belongs to another author named CommanderOishii and all credit goes to them.**

* * *

It wasn't a very common sight to watch the Sherrif of Piltover, Caitlyn, storming down a hospital corridor covered in blood, her usually long raven hair in a total mess. The sound of her heels slamming down the floor made some heads turn towards her but the sheriff didn't seem to notice. Instead, she kept waking towards her destination, walking as fast as she could. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to get out of her chest soon.

Finally, she reached her destination; room 417. She pushed the door open, without even knocking and stormed in.

There she was, her partner, that goofball, laying on a bed near the window, her face full of scratches and bruises and her left arm into a plaster. She looked just fine except those injuries. Caitlyn sighed in relief. It could have been worse, she thought.

At the sound of heels, Vi turned her head towards the source of the noise. Immediately, a smile appeared across her face.

"Hey Cupcake" she greeted.

Caitlyn couldn't help but adore Vi, who looked extremely cute with that smile in her face, even though she was a mess in general.

"Why do you have to give me a heart attack every time we chase down Jinx?" the raven haired woman pouted at her partner, taking a chair to seat next to Vi's bed.

Vi simply chuckled at Caitlyn's concern. Every time she got injured, Caitlyn would give her exactly the same lecture but she wouldn't mind. She found the worried sherrif cute.

"You needn't worried 'bout me, Cupcake" she shrugged "I always make it through, you of all people would know that better"

Caitlyn frowned deeply at the comment. How could she not worry when a whole building collapsed on top of Vi while chasing after Jinx? Sometimes the pinkette could be really ignorant.

"But what if you didn't survive that time? How can I be sure you make it through everytime Vi? You know I hate relying on possibilities"

Vi's right hand captured Caitlyn's palm into hers.

Caitlyn looked up at her partner's eyes, feeling the tears she was holding back for so long finally coming out.

"Oh Cait" Vi murmured softly, squeezing the sherrif's hand

"I was scared Vi, I was so fucking scared" Caitlyn whispered, capturing Vi's palm with both hands "It was so damn scary watching the whole building collapsing while you were in it"

"Caitlyn..."

"And then... When we managed to get you out of that hell... Oh my God... You were covered in blood... I thought... I thought of the worst Vi!"

She could help herself but let the tears roll down her cheeks. She shook her head, trying to wipe out that image off her mind.

"Hey it's OK, I'm here now. I'm fine, just a broken arm, that's all" Vi whispered back sweetly, trying to comfort her partner.

"I know I've said that lots of times and you never listen to me but I'll say it again" Caitlyn sighed "Please don't do that ever again"

"Ya know I can't promise anything" the enforcer responded "But I can promise I will try"

Caitlyn didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned in and planted a kiss on the enforcer's forehead.

It was then when Vi noticed Caitlyn's blooded clothes and scratches on her hands. Hadn't she been treated yet? Vi wondered.

"Caitlyn... You are injured" the enforcer stated

"What?" Caitlyn frowned and looked down at her hands and clothes "Oh that. I'm fine Vi"

"But you have blood all over your clothes..."

"I can assure you this isn't my blood Vi"

Vi sighed in relief. She thought the worst for a moment.

"You should worry more about yourself" Caitlyn murmured, stroking Vi's pink hair

"Come on Cait, it's not like you're invincible or somethin'" Vi frowned "You shouldn't be neglecting yourself for me..."

"If we are going to set it that way, you shouldn't risk your life for me either"

Vi grimaced. She never minded getting hurt just to keep Caitlyn safe. But it annoyed her and worried her when Caitlyn neglected her injuries to stay at her side. But it was a vicious cycle. She got hurt to safe Caitlyn, Caitlyn remained untreated to be at her side.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain? Oh, how stupid of me, of course you are! Do you need me to call-" Caitlyn blurted, noticing Vi's frown

"No! No, I'm fine. I'd left... To my own little place of thoughts if y'know what I mean..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Cupcake"

Caitlyn gave her partner a long, concerned look before she backed off. Vi was as stubborn as she was (maybe even more) and she knew there was no point in arguing with her.

"What happened with Jinx?" Vi asked suddenly, catching Caitlyn a little off guard.

"Who knows" Caitlyn sighed, stroking Vi's hand with her palm "All I was worried about was getting you out of that building safe. I couldn't care less about that crazy rat at the point"

"But Caitlyn, Jinx is our priority! It's our duty to capture her and keep Piltover safe at any costs!" Vi insisted

"Vi..." murmured the sherrif, placing a hand over Vi's tattooed cheek and looking straight into the enforcer's perfect blue eyes "I know I'm selfish and I know I should have continued haunting Jinx down. But I couldn't let you die for both yours and my sake"

"What..." Vi started, being completely confused by the sherrif's sudden affectionate behavior towards herself.

"Please let me finish" Caitlyn requested "If I had abandoned you there, I would never, ever forgive myself for that. I would never be able to be like I am right now. All I was going be is... A total mess, a person with no purpose in life"

Vi stared back at Caitlyn's velvet eyes, being awared of the fact that her partner was going to make a big confession to her. Her heart heart was beating fast in her chest and she almost forgot to breathe when she saw tears glittering into Caitlyn's eyes.

"You saved me from my misery and workaholic habits Vi. You gave me a purpose. And I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. And seriously, after all we've been through, did you actually wanted me to put my job over you?" Caitlyn chuckled, making Vi smile a little sheepishly.

"Well, I wasn't aware of the fact that I'm such great influence for ya, Cupcake" Vi winked at she sherrif, who laughed and leaned in, capturing the enforcer's lips on the way.

Vi sighed and deepened the kiss. She reached for the sherrif's hand to hold on. The usual soft and warm hand felt hard and cold under her palm.

When they broke apart, Vi stared at the hand she was holding. It was full of scratches and some blood here and there.

"I still think you need to see a doctor" the enforcer noted

"Sometimes all I need is you, Vi" Caitlyn whispered with a smile appearing across her face.

Vi thought she might have been the luckiest person at that point.

* * *

Never had felt so embarrassed and awkward the Defender of Tomorrow, especially around Mrs Deramore, Caitlyn's mother. Surely, she usually was a pleasant company but at that time, it wasn't for Jayce.

After Jinx's rampage, Vi had been rushed to the nearest hospital and Caitlyn had followed closely, after she had given instructions to her officers. Jayce had never seen the sheriff so upset. He couldn't really blame her though but it was unusual to find Caitlyn, the Great Sherrif of Piltover crying over the bloody, unconscious body of an ex criminal who had caused her so much trouble in the past.

He would never manage to wipe that image off his mind. Caitlyn, covered mostly with Vi's own blood, holding close the enforcer's body, tears rolling down her cheeks who were covered in blood and smoke. Her screams where heartbreaking. And even though he never particularly liked Vi, he wished the pinkette would stay alive.

Mrs Deramore had rushed into the scene, a little after Caitlyn had left, searching for Jayce and demanding to learn what happened to her daughter.

Little could he do but tell her where Caitlyn had left to and shortly after asked him to accompany her to the hospital. But it's do he regrets deeply later on.

Apparently, Mrs Deramore had the conviction that him and Caitlyn were a couple and throughout the trip through the hospital's hallway she kept asking Jayce questions like where he had been and why he wasn't there to protect his "girlfriend".

Despite the fact that Jayce would like Caitlyn to be his girlfriend, he knew there was nothing he could do. Vi had won the battle a long time ago and he had accepted his fate. Besides, the sherrif and the enforcer made quite the couple in his opinion. But how could he possibly reveal the truth in Mrs Deramore, the wife of one of the greatest politicians and diplomats of Piltover? It could be a great shock to her. And Gods knew what she would afterwards. So, he decided to keep his mouth shut and just reply to Mrs Deramore's questions, avoiding some parts for not revealing the truth.

"Anyways, this hospital has some great doctors and I believe they will have treated Caitlyn properly by this time but I'm afraid I need to say that I'm very disappointed of you..." Mrs Deramore's sentence was stopped as she opened the door of the room they had told them Caitlyn was into and revealed its content.

Mrs Deramore gasped aloud at the view, while Jayce was trying not to chuckle. There was, Caitlyn and Vi, laying in each others' arms, sleeping peacefully like nothing was going on. Caitlyn's clothes were ripped off and she had blood and scratches all over her body, sign that she hadn't been treated yet.

"This is... Unbelievable..." Mrs Deramore gasped "Did you... Did you actually knew about this?" she asked Jayce.

"No ma'am but I assumed there was something going on between those two" Jayce replied, trying to keep his cool.

"And Caitlyn... Why she's still in blood? Don't tell me she hasn't been seen by a doctor yet because of this... This..." Mrs Dearmore's good manners didn't allow her to finish her sentence.

"I understand why you might be upset Mrs Deramore" said Jayce, who now tried his best not to smile "I always had that institution that something was going on and... I accepted it. I think you should do the same. Knowing Caitlyn, she's too stubborn to listen to anyone"

Mrs Dearmore snorted and rushed out of the room, leaving Jayce free to smile sheepishly at his two friends. He approached their bed and covered the both of them with a blanket.

"Take care of her, Vi" he whispered, even though he knew the pinkette couldn't listen to him. He then turned to leave, deciding to leave the couple some privacy. When he reached the door, a voice behind him spoke, making him froze with his hand on the handle.

"Don't worry Hammerhead, I will"

Jayce turned his head to see a Vi grinning at him. He couldn't help but smile back, a sudden feeling of rapport for the enforcer filling him. He then opened the door and disappeared.


End file.
